dtarfandomcom-20200214-history
TAR DBL 2
This is the second season of the Emmy Award winning show The Amazing Race, hosted by Declive on RFF. Leaderboard Race Summary Leg 01 (US to Australia) *Los Angeles, CA (Dodger Stadium). (Starting Line) * Los Angeles, CA, United States to Brisbane, Australia. *Brisbane (Watts Bridge Airport). * Brisbane to Horn Island. * Horn Island to Badu Island. *Badu Island (Badu Art Center). * Badu Island to Booby Island. *Booby Island (Lighthouse). In this leg's Roadblock , one team member had to complete a Sandboard course to receive the next clue. Additional Task *'At the Badu Art Center , teams had to identify an Australian Art amongst 8 types of art to receive the next clue.' Leg 02 (Australia to Russia) * Brisbane, Australia to Omsk, Russia. *Omsk (Fire Watchtower). *Omsk (Omsk Arena). *Omsk (The Pyramid). . *Omsk (Tobolsk Gate). In this leg's Roadblock , one team member had to defend two pucks shooted by an professional hockey player to receive the next clue. This leg's Detour was Language or Law. In Language , teams had to crack a Russian letter to receive the next clue. In Law , teams had to identify several important Russian politics for the next clue. Additional Tasks *''At the Fire Watchtower , teams should make a performance as firemans.'' Leg 03 (Russia to Chezc Republic) * Omsk , Russia '''to Praghe , '''Chezc Republic *Praghe (Chezc Public Radio) . *Praghe (Hanavského Pavilon)' ' *Znojmo (Water Reservoir) *Znojmo (St.Nicholas Cathedral) This leg's Detour was Design or Dance. In Design , teams should create three clothes to be used on the Witches's night to receive the next clue. In Dance , teams should creat a coreography to be used by the Witches , to receive the next clue. In this leg's Roadblock , one team member should play Battleship and win it to receive the next clue. Leg 04 (Chezc Republic to Portugal) * Praghe , Chezc Republic '''to Lisbon , '''Portugal *Lisbon (Torre de Belém) *Lisbon (Hard Rock Cafe Lisboa) *Lisbon (Estadio da Luz) *Lisbon (Mosteiro dos Jeronimos) In this leg's Roadblock , one team member should join the crowd and take them to five different places , before being back to the Estadio da Luz , to receive the next clue. This leg's Detour was Puzzle or Juggle. In Puzzle , teams had to complete an giant puzzle to receive their next clue. In Juggle , teams had to help the clowns to animate the kids by doing juggling and funny activities , to receive the next clue. Additional Tasks *''At the Hard Rock Cafe Lisboa , teams should pick a random number that would decide their order of leaving on the other morning'' Leg 05 (Portugal) *Lisbon (Hard Rock Cafe Lisboa) *Lisboa (Lisboa Bar) *Lisboa (Cabo da Roca) In the first Roadblock of the leg , one team member should eat several Pastéis de Belém until they find one with their next clue inside. In the second Roadblock of the leg , one team member should sit around in the bar , with the "Gajos" and tell them a joke or a funny story. If it's funny and they like it , the "Gajos" give them the next clue. Leg 06 (Portugal to Morocco) * or Lisbon , Portugal '''to Tangier , '''Morocco *Tangier (Hercules Cave) *Tangier (Tangier American Legation Museum) *Tangier (Grand Socco) In this leg's Detour , teams had to choose between Pretty Word or Poem-Word. In Pretty Word , teams should decorate words to make a Race poster. If it's aproved by the judges , they would receive the next clue. In Poem-Word , teams had to make a poem and present it to people in the streets , that would judge their work. In this leg's Roadblock , one team member should navigate through the streets of Tangier to go to 4 different adresses. Leg 07 (Morocco to South Africa) * Tangier , Morocco '''to Bloemfontein , '''South Africa *Bloemfontein (Jeffrey Gardens) *Bloemfontein (King's Park) *Bloemfontein (Golf Club) In the first Roadblock of the leg , one team member should do a Switchback task from Season 3 and find 1 market carpet between another 1200 of them. In the second Roadblock of the leg , the team member that set out the first one should mount a garden in the front of a house to receive the next clue. Leg 08 (South Africa to Lesotho to South Africa) *Bloemfontein (International Aiport) *Maseru (Lesotho-South Africa border) *Maseru (Border Patrol) *Bloemfontein (Soetdoring Nature Reserve) In this leg's Detour , teams had to choose between Outside or Inside. In Outside , team members should cave in a marked area near the South Africa-Lesotho border to find a marked flag. Once there,they should enter Lesotho and exchange the flag for the next clue. In Inside , teams should climb the wall the divides South Africa-Lesotho to receive the next clue. In this leg's Roadblock , one team member should canoe all the way to the bottom of the River. Leg 09 (South Africa to Uruguay) * Bloemfontein , South Africa to Montevideo , Uruguay *Montevideo (Mercado del Puerto - Estancia del Puerto Restaurant) *Montevideo (Tres Cruces Bus Station) * Montevideo to Piriápolis *Piriápolis (Cerro Pan de Azucar) In this leg's Roadblock , one team member should convince people to buy meat from a local restaurant. In this leg's Detour , teams had to choose between Photo Time or Long Time. Photo Time required them to take pictures of all the animals in the Zoo. In Long Time , teams should hike up the Cerro Pan de Azucar. Leg 10 (Uruguay) *Piriápolis (Hotel Bakari) *Piriápolis (Hotel Argentino) *Piriápolis (Puerto de Piriápolis) In this leg's Detour , teams should choose between In the Track or In the Bed. In the Track required teams to join the car race inside Piriápolis and beat the 1'20'' mark time. In the Bed required teams to search for a witch while making the beds of the Colón Hotel. In the Roadblock , one team member should earn 100 UYU while playing in the casino. If it fails , you catch a 6-hour penalty.'' Leg 11 (Uruguay to Ecuador) * Montevideo , Uruguay '''to Cuenca , '''Ecuador *Tomebamba (Ruins of Tomebamba) *Cuenca (Museo de la Arte Aborígena) *Cuenca (El Barranco) In this leg's Detour , teams should choose between Soccer or Sink. In Soccer , teams must score 5 goals against indigenous women that play every single day. In Sink , teams must intall a sink in the indigenous women's houses. In this leg's Roadblock , teams should follow a model and make aborigin clay art. Leg 12 (Ecuador to USA) * Cuenca , Ecuador' '''to Chicago , '''USA' *Chicago (Millenium Park) *Chicago (United Center) *Galesburg (Carl Sandburg Birthplace) *Clinton (Eagle Point Park)